he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Anchors Aloft, Part 2
is the 60th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary Synopsis Following on from the last episode, Admiral Scurvy has had Adora and Spirit loaded onto his Horde Galleon, however a trooper reports that there is no room in the brig for all of Sea Hawk's crew. Scurvy has no interest in a bunch of common pirates, and plans to send a prison ship to pick them up while looking forward to delivering Adora to Hordak. A bound Adora promises that Scurvy won't get away with this, but with Hawk supposedly being dead and no sign of She-Ra, Scurvy doesn't anticipate any trouble returning to the Fright Zone (although he blasts the Trooper piloting his grav-boat when he causes Scurvy's cat to fall into the water). As the Dreadnought starts to leave Swen and the rest of Sea Hawk's crew lament that Scurvy is getting away with Adora and Hawk is gone. As one of the Troopers guarding them begins to dispense threats, Davy suddenly appears mocking them to having to chain up people before taking them on. Davy then dares the Trooper to take him, a mouse, on. The Trooper takes the bait and runs after him, only to be on the receiving end of Hawk's newly-enhanced punch sending it flying through rocks. The remaining Troopers find Sea Hawk, now wearing Falcon's cloack and assorted gadgets, and take him on themselves but Hawk manages to take them all out himself quickly and easily. Swen recognizes the weapons as belonging to Falcon, and wonders if the legendary pirate has returned. Instead, Hawk reveals himself to his crew much to their happiness. Sea Hawk releases everyone and tells them they have work to do. Hawk takes the crew down into the caves and shows them Falcon's old ship, much to Swen's amazement as he never expected to see the ship again. Hawk asks if Swen can convert the ship to solar flight using rebel supplies and the wreckage of the Solar Sailor, and Swen tells him he can do it but it'll take two weeks. As it'll take Scurvy three days to reach the Fright Zone with Adora, Hawk tells him he has that long to convert the ship. In his Dreadbought's brig, Scurvy muses how he never expected to catch a prize as Adora, a traitor to the Horde. Adora, now trapped in a cage with Spirit and still believing Hawk is dead, calls him a monster and Scurvy wryly notes that his only regret is that he can't deliver Hawk to Hordak too. Scurvy's Troopers report trouble on the island, stating that someone destroyed the ones who were guarding Hawk's crew. Adora guesses that Sea Hawk is alive, and although Scurvy doesn't want to believe it he has doubts. He orders the Dreadnought turned around, hoping to catch Hawk if he is still alive, a hope Adora also shares. In the caves below the island, Hawk begs Falcon to reveal himself stating his legend is still very much alive on Etheria and they could recruit many to their cause... also, Hawk wants his father in his life. Falcon states he cannot come with him, as he feels his legend is stronger while he is gone, and would only fade if people saw him old, weak and ill as he is now. Falcon reveals he has been sick for a long time, but the island's enchanted air is keeping him alive. He will always be there for him, and has given him he weapons, but cannot leave with him. Hawk promises not to let him down, intending to fully join the Great Rebellion and keep his legend alive. Falcon then presents Hawk with a magic conch which, when blown, will allow the ship to leave the grotto. The two then bid each other goodbye, with Falcon hoping that Sea Hawk's legend will one day pass his. It's been three days, but Swen and the rest of the crew has worked a miracle and got the ship ready to go. As Hawk commends the crew for their hard work, Davy appears and tells him that Scurvy (who was expected to be near the Fright Zone) has returned and is circling the island. It's clear that Scurvy is looking for trouble, something Hawk is more than happy to deliver with the Solar Clipper. With everyone ready, Hawk blows the conch which causes water to start rushing out the grotto exposing an undersea entrance. The Clipper sails out and, upon catching the sun's rays, rises into the sky. Scurvy is dismayed to initially find no sign of Hawk, until the Naval Trooper spots the Solar Clipper in the sky. Scurvy, now knowing Hawk is alive, orders battle stations and weapons powered. Adora also sees the ship and is very relieved to know Sea Hawk is alive, but also knows that Hawk will need She-Ra's help against Scurvy and the Sword of Protection is hanging outside the cage. The Clipper and Dreadnought engage each other and are evenly matched when it comes to weapons. As the Dreadnought shudders, the Sword of Protection falls off the wall from where it is hanging onto some crates. Determined to bring it into reach, Adora throws her boot at a hanging helmet which falls hitting the sword and flipping it to the floor outside the cage but still just out of reach. Using her belt to reach the extra distance, Adora manages to retrieve the sword and transforms into She-Ra. After quickly escaping the cage, She-Ra leaves on Swift Wind to take on Scurvy. As the two ships fight, the Clipper is unable to get close enough to board the Dreadnought to board. Unwilling to give up on Adora, Hawk gives Swen the wheel and uses his new boots to jump from the Clipper to the Dreadnought. He then starts smashing his way through the Troopers, and is glad to see She-Ra arriving to help him. She-Ra tells Hawk to take care of Scurvy while she deals with the cannons firing at the Solar Clipper. Scurvy looks forward to taking on Hawk again and promises he won't escape this time and sets his Troopers on him, as Davy faces his own problems as he is attacked by Scruvy's cat Squall. With Hawk's ship beginning to be overwhelmed, She-Ra flies on Swift Wind and uses her sword to destroy the Dreadnought's weapons. Scurvy is furious that Hawk is now going to win and heads to the deck, where he uses his enhanced eye to spot She-Ra flying away on Swift Wind. As She-Ra notes that she's taken care of all the Dreadnought's cannons, she fails to see Scurvy who blasts her dead-on with a stun ray knocking her unconscious and causing her to fall off Swift Wind onto the Dreadnought. With She-Ra knocked out, Scruvy decides to take her to the Fright Zone instead. Hawk has taken care of Scurvy's Horde Troopers, while Davy tricks Squall into falling into a bucket of water. As they reunite, Swift Wind tells Hawk that Scurvy has captured She-Ra. Scurvy prepares to leave on his own craft with She-Ra trapped aboard, telling Hawk that while he may have lost his ship he knows that delivering She-Ra to Hordak will still earn him a large reward while also promising to deal with him another time. Hawk swears not to let him leave, but Scurvy tells Hawk that he will as he knows his greatest weakness... gold. He then brandishes a large bar of solid gold and throws it into the sea, believing Hawk will go after that instead of him. He's wrong however and his ship is stopped by Hawk, who now knows that some things are more important than even gold. With Scurvy captured, She-Ra and Sea Hawk thank each other for their help with She-Ra noting how happy she is that Hawk is joining the Great Rebellion. Hawk tells her that he now knows what is important to him, which reminds him that Adora is still (as far as he knows) a prisoner. He bids a quick goodbye to She-Ra and rushes off to rescue her, with She-Ra deciding it would be best if she quickly left too. As Hawk dashes to the brig, She-Ra quickly enters the ship through a hull breach and repairs the cage. By the time Hawk makes it there, he finds Adora and Spirit still apparently trapped. Sea Hawk cuts through the bars and then plants a huge kiss on Adora and tells her to consider herself rescued. Adora is very grateful for his efforts, even if she really rescued herself. On the Dreadnought's deck, Hawk tells Adora (as the two hold each other) that he intends to turn Scurvy over to Queen Angella for trial. Adora considers it to have been very noble of him to give up a bar of gold for She-Ra, only to see that Hawk had Swen lowered into the water to retrieve it. Hawk notes that he may be noble but he isn't stupid, and while Adora acts put out she really doesn't mind. Davy, on the other hand, is sick of the 'mushy stuff' and retreats into Hawk's pocket. Moral Loo-Kee: "Here's where I was hiding today. Can you find me? Here I am! Today, I'd like to talk to you about cheating. Sometimes when you're anxious to win a game or pass a test, cheating seems like the answer. Well, you may pass the test, and you may win the game, but even if you're not caught, you'll never feel good about yourself. So don't cheat. Cheaters never really win." Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Loo-Kee (cameo) *She-Ra *Spirit *Swift Wind Allies *Davy Jones *Falcon *Sea Hawk *Swen Evil Horde *Hordak (mentioned) *Horde Troopers *Naval Trooper *Admiral Scurvy *Squall Vehicles *Horde Dreadnought *Solar Clipper Locations Etheria *Enchanted Grotto *Fright Zone (mentioned) Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Squall * George DiCenzo as Sea Hawk, Swen and Admiral Scurvy * Erika Scheimer as Davy Jones and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Swift Wind, The Falcon, Horde Captain, Mates, Horde Troopers and Narrator Trivia *Script was approved March 29, 1985 and final script revision was done April 1, 1985. *The line art for Adora's prison cell originally included a rotting skeleton chanted to the wall outside of the cell. This was deemed too gruesome and the painters were instructed to remove this element during the coloring process. *Adora throws one of her boots out of her prison cell to reach her sword. When she manages to get it and transforms into She-Ra, she is wearing both boots even though she hasn't broken out of her cell yet. *The same animation of Sea Hawk running up to Adora and kissing her is was seen in Part 1. *The sequence of She-Ra pulling a turret from a tank to expose the Horde Troopers inside was first seen in Bow's Farewell. *The animation of She-Ra falling towards the ship reuses the sequences of She-Ra falling through space in Into the Dark Dimension. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Original Davy Jones! *Odd Lights. *A Crash Helmet? *The Sea Hawk returns! Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes